


She

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cat, Gen, animal - Freeform, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jim and Blair would be owned by a cat...a cat who knows clearly what she wants and when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

Nyx walked over to the couch.  
  
Never leaving her goal out of her sight.  
  
She jumped up on the couch and meowed softly, but noted with dismay that her owner was ignoring her and had his nose still in one of his books.  
  
So she huffed annoyed and jumped over on the coffee table, where she sat down on top of one of the notebooks and starred at the young man in front of her.  
  
He still ignored her.  
  
So she stood up, walked to the end of the table and meowed expectantly and with just a hint of suffering.  
  
“What?” he was never able to ignore that kind of tone from her for long and Nyx, like all cats, knew that of course.  
  
 **“Meow!”**  
  
Blair sighed and closed his book and turned his attention fully to the black furred cat,” You hungry?”  
 _  
*Hungry? Was he joking?*_  
  
Two mismatching eyes, one blue and one amber colored, were blinking at him and before Blair knew it, he had the small kitten laying in his lap and purring loudly.  
  
Resigned to be the cat's pillow for the evening, Blair sighed again and opened his book back up to learn some more.  
But the cat was not done yet.  
  
She opened one of her eyes and starred at him, demanding not to be ignored any longer, until she felt how one of his hands came down on her body and started to stroke her fur slowly.  
  
She was a cat...  
  
She knew what she had to do to achieve her goals...


End file.
